


A Taste

by micina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, there were two sides to this; he was either a “static lover”, in which he could make love and bed with one or two acquaintances at a time and not feel remorse for it later—or he was the “emotional lover”, where, in rare cases, he would genuinely love someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> a fic from freakin may 24th 2011 w o w

First and foremost, Antonio was a brother. He was kind and loving, but just enough. He kept his distance to remind others that though he was affectionate, he was still a man of business. To the ones in the guild who had no family left, any offer of his family-like attitude was haven enough, and he knew. It was important to make them feel welcome and at home. For many, this was their home.

After the level of brother, he was a boss. He could be as tender and warm as he wished, but when he needed to, he could snap somebody into place. They were sure not to disobey him, and they never questioned his missions. He was fair and stern—he knew how to be. Things were never unclear when he explained them.

There was another bit of him, one that few saw, in which he was a lover. However, there were two sides to this; he was either a “static lover”, in which he could make love and bed with one or two acquaintances at a time and not feel remorse for it later—or he was the “emotional lover”, where, in rare cases, he would genuinely love someone. It was not merely about the sex and the touching, the climax and the afterglow. When it was emotional, he wanted to please and to love. He would hold his partner close, while kissing and stroking and whispering. There was only a handful who knew this side of him, one of which had been killed by their enemy (which had thrown the poor guild leader into a stupor at the time).

Then there was Ugo, who had grown up with little to no family, knowing only one parent, and temporarily acquainted with a sibling before they passed away. Affection was never something given out at all times in his background, and so any touches from his leader felt like rainfall in a desert. The pats and hugs were returned (after a period of initial shock), and soon they turned into stroking of the arm or the hair, and one night when Ugo had retreated to his room to quiet himself after the loss of a teammate, Antonio had entered in quietly, and gentle handling evolved into kisses on his brow, then his lips, and it did not take long until clothes were stripped away and exposed to frigid air.

His hands had touched every bit of Ugo’s skin, until there was nothing left to feel, and the things he murmured were true and remembered. They tried to keep quiet—Antonio was usually a noisy sort of lover—for the guild had their spirit broken from the loss of another, and alarming them seemed as though it would not bode well. The only noises were heavy breathing and the quiet creaks of the bed as they moved together, bodies pressed close and moans stifled against one another.

All sides of Antonio were dropped except for his tendency to love. He was not brotherly or authoritative or any such thing. He was patient, gentle, and ready to assist and satisfy Ugo in this moment. This was the most vulnerable he had ever found himself around another, and his lover treated it with respect, silently reassuring him that he was alright with him each time his hands would clench into his hair or his heels would dig into his back.

When it ended, and both had shivered through the arc of their moment, and they held each other close and tried to regain a full breath in their lungs, they were content. They had seen the rare side of one another, the one they kept to themselves, and it was extraordinary.


End file.
